Jace and Clary love story
by hola4567
Summary: Jace and clary are just friends, but clary wants to move things along with them - *Not sure when exactly this is set but will continue on !* NOTE - updates will be weekly, depending on my school and things, hope everyone enjoys and be careful LEMONS! Please review and let me know what you want to see more/less of, i will try my best to keep going though!
1. A walk in the park

Jace and Clary were walking down the dark street. He was walking fast while she was struggling to keep up in her skinny jeans and handbag, it always amazed her how boys were able to fit everything they needed in their pockets while she always felt the need to carry her possessions in one place. She looked at him from behind and couldn't help but notice Jace's back muscles twitching in the breeze and how he kept wiping his hands on his jeans. His hair flopped lazily to the back of his head and was hanging in small knots, all she wanted to do was put her hands through them and twist the curls around her finger. The street was dark and had no lights, except those of some houses that were still awake. Jace was taking Clary to a place she hadn't been before, it was a short detour to the institute and she figured that her mum wouldn't be calling anytime soon, it was only 7pm. Jace stopped in the road as a man started to approach their direction, he looked back at clary who gave him a wearily smile. She was tired and didn't know how she felt about being here, alone, on a dark street, then she realized she wasn't alone; she was with jace. So she continued walking. The man veered towards the other pathway and didn't even look at them.

"No matter what, I still get frightened when its just me and someone else on the street at night" Jace said in a warm and comforting tone. "Too bad you're a shadowhunter, you're not suppose to be scared" as Clary turned around to face him, she walked backwards and felt herself awkwardly keep a steady pace. "I'm not afraid to admit when im frightened" Jace replied. They continued walking until they reached a small decline of mud, he walked on first and then put out his hand for her to take, her converse were slipping and she didn't want to take the risk of falling on her back, so she took his head pleasurably.

As they turned a corner they were faced with a field of grass with stone steps carving their way down the hill, there was a wooden log offered as a seat to the back of the field but as jace headed for the logical seat, clary sat on the second stone from the top, leaning back on the step and wet grass above. Jace followed with a sigh and sat next to her, at least one foot away. Clary felt her heart shrink, she was waiting for a sign, a sign for him to show he cared about her in more than a friends way and then she would make any move. Angry at her confused feelings she spun her body and lay down on her back, looking up at the skies. Jace started talking and although the conversation was interesting, all Clary could think about was the stars and the jace sitting right behind her, and how she wanted to feel his hair and touch his back. She wanted to sit on his lap and hug him and nurture him with kisses. She wanted to feel his lips and the warmth emitting from his veins. But she had to constantly pull herself back to reality as planes flew past and fast moving clouds covered the stars in the sky.

Clary shifted her body once more, and found her head hit something hard, Jace had placed his wallet and keys near her head and she yelped at the sudden pain. Jerked by the noise, jace lifted her head, "Clary! Clary, are you okay" She looked up at him and was astonished to see his golden eyes had a tinge of blue in them, she was about to say something when he pushed his body over and placed her head on his leg. She was stunned by the sudden movement but so comforted by the feel of him. She wanted more though.

She lay on his leg listening to the soft sounds of his voice and his quiet chuckles he was making. They hummed through his body and although she wasn't touching him anywhere else, she had never felt closer. He was shy and she could tell from his reserved manor. She noticed his hands were placed behind him, with his elbows propped up on the stone wall, she felt him shiver every once in a while and figured he was getting cold, he was only wearing a shirt and jeans while she had a jacket on. So she made the bold decision of getting up from her spot and to sit next to him. Their legs were touching and she felt the tingles go up her spine. "You're so warm" he whispered, then laughed a low sound in his throat. She took his hand in hers and felt the chill that emitted off them. "Here", she placed his hand on the back of her neck, after swooping her hair to one side. He moved his hand after a few seconds and shifted his body so they were next to each other again; he lifted his arm behind her back and rested it on her waste. She took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder and didn't think he would respond. But when he did, his head hit hers so softly and his curls fell to the front of his head, blocking her eyesight. She placed her hand on his thigh and began tracing a circle with her fingers, she couldn't see him, but feel him. She could feel him shake at the small gesture, "are you still cold?" she asked and felt his head move around. Clary couldn't understand what that meant so she straightened her back and when his head fell back, it landed on her chest. "It is so warm right here," he said and she felt his lips hum against her collarbone.

He looked uncomfortable and so when he moved it was no surprise. When she looked up at the skies for answers, she saw the moon had risen considerably and she checked the time; 9pm. Had it been two hours, it felt like 3 minutes for her. She saw the clouds encircle the moon and an orange glow leapt over the dark blue sky, Jace looked up and she noticed his eyes were not on the moon; they were on her. She pulled her head back down to eye level with him and noticed they were considerably close and it felt like years passed between them until she finally closed the space between them and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and tightened the grip on her waste. She pulled him into her and kissed him with such softness, she surprised herself. He felt inexperienced and awkward against her mouth, his tongue was lost in her and she was trying to keep up. She could feel his heart stammering against his chest and wondered if hers was doing the same. She pulled her right hand down and placed it on his chest, breaking away she whispered into his mouth "it's okay" and he calmed himself. She now could feel the whole passion as one as he slowed down and their kisses became languorous and hot.

Jace moved his head away from Clary, "what's wrong?" she looked at him the way it broke him and he swiftly replied with a confident smile. He stood up and put out his hand for her to take, "there's somewhere I want to take you", he felt confident and larger, all he wanted to do was kiss her again, maybe do more, but not here. As they were walking down the stone steps, he imagined what her face would look like in the darkness, he wondered if she was feeling like her heart was going to explode, like his was and he thought they could not get to where he wanted to go any quicker. He lead her to the waters edge, glancing at the dark water, he shivered and then remembered clary's worried face when he had said he was cold. He took them around a corner and up some stairs until a large tree faced him. Letting go of clary's hand, he parted a way in the branches that fell to the floor, and let her through. Her face lit up and it was like fireworks in his mind, all he could see was her sillouete in the darkness. As the trees branches fell to the ground an open space was left where no one could see from the outside. She opened her mouth to say something but Jace took the opportunity to kiss her and she fell into his arms.

His body encircled her, gathering her up, taking her in. When she finally got her footing, she entwined her hands around his neck pulling his curls and bunching them in her fingers. He groaned and she felt his teeth hit her lip and she fell once more. Jace laughed and slid his hands down to her thighs, crouching down to pick her up, she clung to him and felt him walk towards the tree trunk, he pushed her back against it with such force it would have hurt her in other circumstances, but right now all she could think about was the heat rushing through her body. She moved her hand down his back, tracing his runes and outline of muscle. When she got to his waste she pulled up his shirt and scratched his back. His head fell backwards and she started kissing down from his mouth, sucking on his jawline, his neck, and his collarbone. She pulled his shirt up over his head and when he was free she smashed into his lips. His tongue danced around her mouth and he opened as she closed. His hands were placed firmly on her ass and his core was pushing up against hers, she was pushed further against the tree, keeping her safe and secure. His hands slid up her sides to take her shirt and he pulled it up over her head. She felt insecure and could tell he was looking at her, but he just said "most beautiful creature I have ever seen" and at that, her eyes scrunched and she placed her hands on his, she pulled him around her torso and lead him to unclip her bra, when it fell, she felt the coldness on her chest. Jace was so quick and his mouth went straight to her breasts, he licked her and bit with softness, eliciting moans in Clary's throat, which only made him, act with greater haste.

She was suddenly very aware of the warmness between her legs and realized she wanted him to be inside her. She felt him laugh. And realized she had said her thoughts out loud, he picked her up once more and went to his knees, placing her on the soft grass. Still kissing her, he lead his head down her stomach, circling his tongue on her skin. He reached the rim of her skinny jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper and slowly kissing her whilst pulling the pants off her feet. He gathered the jeans in his hand and placed them under her head. She shivered from the pure bareness of her body and felt him shutter with fright. She shook her head at him and pulled him close to her.

His hands roamed her body, as did hers and she realized there was nothing between them but their underwear. She quickly spun them and was straddling his member, which was a large bulge in his cotton boxers, she looked at him with quirky eyes and skid her body down, pulling his last piece with her. She slid her hand down his trunk and began pumping lightly, he moaned at the sudden feeling and she then decided to take him in her mouth. The wetness of her tongue struck him like a lightening bolt and he moaned, pulling her hair into a bunch, she was using both her hands to pump while circling the tip of him with her mouth. He could feel his body shaking and realized he had to hold out, but he couldn't with her still there, her head between his legs. He reached down and pulled her back up while turning them so he was back on top of her body. His hand slipped between them and rubbed her hood as his thumb flicked the waste band of her underwear. He fell down to her core whilst pulling down her last piece of clothing and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She felt a warm splurge in her and felt his long musical fingers slip inside her. She let out a moan of pain but pleasure and he froze. She looked down at him, breathing heavily then said "It's okay" and he took this as vantage to take her into his mouth. She screamed at the warmth of him. His tongue was sliding up and down her folds while his thumb was circling her clit and his fingers pumping in and out of her.

Her breath was getting faster and she was panting. His arm was tensed and he felt her say his name over and over again, "aww Jace, Jace don't stop, keep going, oh yea ngghhh" he was breathless and could feel her coming into his hand. He slid his hand out and his tongue came back to her mouth, which took him in. Her kisses were furious and wanting pleasure. There was sweat dripping down her hairline and he felt his back wet with it too. Then all at once, he gathered himself and put the top of his throbbing core to hers. She nodded at him "go" and he did. He pushed inside her, eliciting a groan in both of them. His hands were on either side of her body, and she was sucking on his neck, at first he moved slowly, but his pace picked up as her walls became slippery. She moved her hips up in time for his to push down and they became a hot mess of sweat and lust. They were pushing each other and pulling, like tides of ocean with the moon. His breath was becoming quicker and she couldn't help but scream out his name mixed with waves of moans.

Her hands travelled his back and felt every inch of him, she was on the edge, and he finally slid out and then pumped into her quickly. His eyes shot and so did her, she screamed out "OHH JACE!" and she felt warm liquid spill inside her, he pulled out once more, pumping into and eliciting another moan of affection from her. He felt her walls clenched and she finally screamed out in so much pleasure, some one had to have heard them. He collapsed onto her, his full weight on her chest and his core still in her body. She was shaking as her orgasm continued on and he slid out of her, he rolled over to his side, pulling her onto his chest. She was sweating and eyes looked tired. He looked at her and imagined she was the moon and he was the ocean, he would follow any command she requested. She allowed him to move. And then she started laughing. And he looked down at her as she went to her knees and straddled his waste. Did she want, more? She slid her wet middle against his leg and realized, she was still in the mood. He was exhausted, but if clary wanted more. She would get more.


	2. On the way home

Clary awoke to the sun rising and sprinkling rays of light through the leaves of the tree. She felt a chill on her back as the morning dew on the grass nipped at her sides, and the breeze flowed onto her spine. Her legs were entwined with Jace's, and he lay perfectly still, despite the fact she was shuffling her head to see if anyone was around. She eased into his chest as she realized they were alone, and memories from the night before flooded her vision as she tried to suppress a giggle at the thought of Jace pushing her up against the tree's trunk. She knew she had to wake him up so they could go back to the institute and decrease the risk of being caught naked in a park, but her mind resisted the thought as she traced her fingers over his arm muscles. He tensed under her but still did not wake, so she continued to feel the twining of his biceps and wonder how someone like Jace could end up with someone like her. She looked up to his chin and felt her body relax as she noticed the calmness in his features. His angelic features shown through the light behind him and she couldn't help but look back down and kiss his adam's apple, feeling it bop under her, she continued brushing her lips up his neck to his chin, then to his ear lope, his eyes and finally his mouth. He responded as he lifted his mouth up to hers, and opened his eyes to see her firey red hair in large tangles, cascading down her shoulders and onto his chest.

He chuckled under his breath, sending clary in shivers and looked down between their bodies, noticing his boxers were on and so were her black panties but her chest was bare. He determined they must have redressed slightly before falling asleep. Closing his eyes, he moved to pull her closer to his chest, only to feel a sharp pain nip at his arm. Clary jerked her head up and immediately said " oh, im so sorry", he responded by pulling her back down to lie on his numb arm, thinking that he'd rather be in pain and her in comfort and security then anything else. But then he realized, they were in the park and half naked and nothing here was secure. "We should go home", he determined and she nodded her head in approval as he pulled they're clothing from behind his head and handed over her bra and shirt. "I think you'll be needing these" and she whispered " maybe not" and flung back into his arms from her sitting position.

Her mouth found his and he didn't resist. Taking that as a cue she touched her hands to his circles and softly opened his mouth with her tongue. She was so enriched in all things Jace that when she herd a distant rustling in the bushes. She barely cared, but he did. He pulled her away and declared "we can finish this at home", before standing and chucking her jeans and shoes to her and dressing himself quickly.

###

As they stepped into the institute, clary felt uneasy. She wasn't sure how she felt about last night, she enjoyed it and her stomach felt completely satisfied, as did her raging blood that always craved Jace. But as she walked towards the elevator with his hand in hers, she felt the emotional need to confide in him about how she felt. They hadn't defined their relationship and she had never seen him so completely nervous in front of anyone, except for when he was with her. Her mind was so bundled up with questions that she didn't even notice the elevator had arrived and he was walking in, pulling her behind him. He held a calmer tone with her now, and pressed the button "What's wrong?. She looked up at his face, his beautiful golden face and couldn't help but smile. She smiled at the way his cheekbones were just as angular as his jaw, she smiled at his hair falling carelessly across his forehead. As if he read her mind, he raised his hand and shook his hair back across his head. She let out a sigh, "I feel weird…I'm so happy but so confused and my mind – my mind is running so, so, fast and I feel all mushy". He looked down at her worriedly, it couldn't help but grin at the word 'mushy', he turned completely to her and took her hands in his as she continued. "I feel like we are together but I don't know where we stand and last night – last night was amazing but Jace" – she stuttered, taking in a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. Noticing that she wasn't finish, he quirked his lip and puller her up, wrapping his arms behind her knees and holding her shoulders with his other hand, pulling her close, he walked out of the elevator.

Even though she was really trying to be serious, she just laughed and relaxed her body against his, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she felt him smother her with his head and in that moment – she knew, without a doubt that he loved her and she felt exactly the same way. He kept his long strides until he reached his room and pushed the door open without even moving clary in his arms, kicking it closed behind him, he removed his shoes quickly and pulled off hers. He pulled back the covers lay her down so he head rested perfectly against his pillows. He looked down at her drooping eyes and water welled into his eyes as she reached up and lay the back of her hand across his smooth cheekbone, he closed his eyes and just absorbed the softness of her touch, reaching up, he placed his hand in hers and held it there as it swiped across his face. He leant down to her and placed his lips so softly to hers, she almost melted against his touch and he couldn't help but let a tear stroll down his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she felt the tear hit her thigh, she pulled back from his face and looked him in his eyes. She felt her heart twine as she watched the gold flecks of dust shake in his eyes as they filled with a glassy cover and he closed them once again. "Clary…" his voice was deep and stuttered as he sat down on the edge of the bed he continued, his eyes opening to stare into hers, "I am so utterly in love with you I cannot even control my emotions when I'm with you. You're beautiful eyes, they control me clary, clary you control me, you own me more than I ever thought someone ever could. You make me nervous and confident, and content and excited, and so, so happy, all the time, and I never want you to feel uneasy between us because, I can tell you now that I will never, ever let you go. Even if you ripped out my heart right now and sliced it with a blade, it would still beat for you and live for you, and for you only."

And at that, it was Clary's turn to cry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace and shifted over for him to climb into bed next to her. Her tears flowing with happiness, her body shook from the idea of Jace, her Jace. She shook and he held her against him until she finally reached up and kissed him with a sudden urge to become close to him once again. Feeling the heat emitting from her skin, he shifted his body to pull hers up and wrapped a hand around her waist, while placing the other under her body to lift her slightly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and spread them out over his soft curls, wrapping around the bottom strings of hair, he let out a soft moan through their kisses.

She curved her body so she lay slightly above his chest, with his hands securing her body in place. But as his kisses grew more passionate and fast, her body relaxed against his and she slid her hands down his chest as his slid to her waist. He waited in anticipation for her to move her hands to his abdominal, but instead she pulled back and looked at him with a cheeky smile. "What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, "I don't know, I just… I feel like I have a layer of grime on my" she paused, circling her fingers around the colour of his shirt, "Maybe a shower?.." His eyes immediately lit up and she smiled at his reaction. Before she could contemplate her next move, he was pulling her down, crushing his lips against hers and she was clinging to him as he stood and went to the bathroom.

Closing the door, he set her down and kissed her hard once again, while reaching behind her and turning on the water. He slowed his lips against hers, and dropped his hands to her shirt, pulling it up above her head. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, slowly pulling the straps down her arms. His eyes flicked to he bare chest and back up to her eyes, right before he lowered his hands further and unclasped the buttons to her pants. They fell to the ground a moment after he dragged them down her thighs. Hid hot mouth lingering the whole way down, until she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He stay kneeled at her feet until he gathered his body up and came back to her panties. Slowly, he dragged them down, not before brushing his nose over her sensitive area and sending a visible shiver up her spine. Her hands went straight to his head and she stand there in front of him, completely naked. While he was still completely dressed. "It's a bit unfair, don't you think?" she breathlessly said into the thin air at her mouth. He came back up while pulling his shirt up from the collar and heard her groan through the air between them.

She looked down to notice his jeans were already on the floor screwed into a ball and as he stand there with his black boxers, she felt the need to remove all barriers between them. Before he could say anything she was yanking his boxers to the ground with quick haste, she came back up to his face, staring into his eyes and touching a hand to his forehead, removing a stray curl before swiftly turning around and slowly stepping into the shower.


	3. Shower?

The hot water hit Clary's chest before she knew what she was doing. She continued into the shower, wetting her head and tilting it back to run her hands through the red tangled hair. Jace was not behind her, yet. But she could feel his eyes on her, as her backside faced his line of sight. She shook her hands free and turned around fast, picking up the bar of soap on her way. His eyes were set on her body as she slowly swiped the bar of soap up her wrist, onto her milky shoulder and down above her now perked nipples.

He couldn't take it anymore and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms and he was pushing her against the far wall of the shower. He snaked his arms around her back and pulled her closer, skimming his hand down her thigh and spreading her legs in front of him. He bent slightly to skim his fingers across her hot Centre before pulling them back up her stomach, over her nipples and rest on her cheek. Jace had tried to have shower sex once before, but he was not too confident on the approach. He didn't know how to control himself with the steam and hot breaths in the room and so he pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Ensuring she would not slip onto the floor and that their tangled mess of hot kisses would continue.

She kissed him desperately, quick, hot kisses that showed nothing but pure want and confusion. It was like they were kissing for the first time, he felt like he couldn't control his tongue and didn't know exactly where to place his mouth. He wanted her to lower her kisses to his chin but when she started to do that, he stopped, feeling confused. She looked at him wearily as he just stared at her and she couldn't help but laugh, she laughed at how they had gotten into this situation, how had they met, did he feel like she was feeling. She felt drunk on him but did he? Before she could start again, he said " I feel rushed and I don't say that often if not ever" she looked at him, wondering if he wanted more, she didn't know weather to ask or to leave it or just put on a towel and walk out.

But she stayed in his arms and asked "do you like it?" when he nodded, she went on, "I know you feel weird, I do to, but I want this, I always have and that night looking at the stars, I wanted it then and I want it now". He looked astonished, and clary couldn't figure out if he felt the same way. Before she could let him speak she leaned in and kissed him again. This time with her hands shaking and her heart beating fast. She pulled her hand out of his golden girls and rested it on his heart. "It's beating so fast" she said, then bent down again to fully devour him. He reciprocated and so she continued on.

She wrapped her legs around his hips with greater force and he moaned into her mouth, relishing in the feeling of his hard, slick member. Their kisses quickened as the pace of her jumps did, she withered on him, feeling warmth in her core building to a point of extreme heat. "Jaceee.. aw jaceee, yes, yes YES!" she yelled out to him, echoing his pants through the bathroom. She broke her mouth from his and leant her head back on the wall, placing her hand on the tiles to assure her position, his hand went to her breast, squeezing tightly and circling her nipple as he increased his thrusts and started kissing her chest. She was completely devouring all things jace, opening her eyes, she could see his mouth form a perfect 'O' as he thrust into her, releasing his seed. She felt the warm liquid trickle into her and slip out as he came. She was not done yet though, and he knew that just as well as she did. After he came fully, he firmly placed her down and went to his knees, grabbing the chorded shower head, he brought the warm water down her stomach and thrusted it up, spraking her clit. He circled her sweet spot before handing her the shower head and licking her slick folds u and back down before places a figer in the centre. Her head fell back and the warmth in her stomach cried out again. "Yes jace! Don't stop". He didn't stop. He spread her legs with his shoulders before sitting her wet center in the middle of his lips.

He licked with such force that she came in seconds. Jace took all the juices that ran out before slowly pulling her down to sit on the shower floor with him. She was in his lap. "Thank you, thank you, donations are accepted" he said and, without a witty comeback, he looked at her, her eyes were drooping and her body was slack against his. Her hard muscle that had been forming over the past weeks was tensing as she shook out the last of her high. He couldn't help but look at her with more passion and love than he had ever felt. How had he come to love this one girl? the most beautiful of them all because she didn't even know it, and she was all his.


	4. paint it

**Please, please, please review! It keeps me going and I don't know if anyone's actually enjoying this! My inspiration comes from my life experience as I'm an artist and have similar experiences to these characters! None of the characters or story are owned by me! This is just something I use to cure boredom and express myself!**

 **Review and follow honeys xx**

Clary was sprawled out in her room at the institute. Her body was leaning heavily on her elbows as her legs were twisted so she could comfortably continue her work. She shuffled in order to get a better angle and promptly found a relaxing position in which her head was resting on her left hand as she painted with her right. It was about four-thirty in the afternoon and the sun was slowly setting through the window. Clary had decided to have some time away from everyone in order to clear her mind and relish in the feeling of having her art supplies around her. When she had escaped training, Jace had noticed her reluctance to share where she was going, but she couldn't lie to him. "I just want to draw", she had said, and he kissed her on the forehead and walked away. She knew he wasn't mad, Jace was aware Clary's reliever was art, just like his was combat and so she walked off down the hall and opened the familiar door that was her room.

She first went to her supplies cabinet and took out 3 large candles, tea light candles and incense. Going around the room, she placed them in different areas and lit them, relishing in the homeliness and security of the scents. She then grabbed her sketchbook and some charcoal; her mind was running through ideas of what to draw and for some reason she settled on Alec's face. But the charcoal would not capture the essence of such a man, a man she had now referred too as one of her best friends. She pulled out the watercolor and acrylic paints, set up her area and began to draw. She hit the page with her pencil lightly as she swerved to line his jaw, her hand worked fast; remembering the image in her mind as she quickly sketched his eyes and brows. His hair was stiff at his head and she knew exactly how this work would turn out. She then opened the water colour's, dabbing her paints in order to capture the red light that splayed against his cheekbone. The water colour, for her, represented the softness of Alec, his soul was always set on the right of people and it was one of the things that made her appreciate him. She allowed the colours to flow and form their own placement, it was her favorite things about the water, it naturally took its own path. His eyes were blue and she knew that electric feel to them, but she wanted to paint him the way she saw him. Many people believed his eyes gave away too much, but she saw him as strong so the electric blue was placed with a dark ocean deepness. Secrets hid in those eyes that only his closest of friends knew. She didn't know them, but Jace had to, Alec confided in Jace for everything and clary knew this just as well, so his eyes would convey that. While the water colour dried, she moved on the back and fore ground of the work. The portrait must not rely on the features of his face, so she envisioned flowers. Purple. Purple flowers, that represent his raggedness and tenderness. The shades would convey everything that she knew about him. So with a streak bulk of black acrylic, she painted the sprawled out flower on the left of the page, allowing it to cover half of his face. Once finished, she moved to the right and began to draw another flower, and another, overlapping each other and allowing the shade to change in the distance of each petal.

Clary's brush stopped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, turning around she was embraced by a look of gold and she automatically reached up and kissed the golden boy. Her brush still in her hand swiped across his face as she leaned away from the kiss and he smiled. "I didn't hear you come in", she said, as her hand wiped across his face to remove the dark purple paint. He drooped his eyes and pushed back a lock of her hair that had fallen from her bun, "I didn't want to disturb you, but its 9pm and everyone's waiting for you to join dinner." Clary embraced a look of defeat as she turned back towards her work, "I don't want to leave it, I'm not done" and if Jace didn't have angelic hearing, he wouldn't have heard what she had said, it was so soft. He was crouched behind her legs and hadn't looked at her work yet so when he leaned over her shoulder and saw his parabatai, he couldn't help but gasp.

"Clary…"but he was cut off, "I know its not good! I don't like when people see I don't like the judgment!", she was whining and Jace couldn't help but laugh, he looked back at the work and noticed the hard dark circles of Alec's eyes, the stiffness of his posture and his lips in a quirky line. Jace chuckled to himself and said "Clary this is amazing, this is what artistry is, don't ever be afraid of judgment because if you like it, I will like it and this, this is true" he gestured to the work. Clary had already begun to continue and so he stood up, "ill tell the others you're not hungry and ill be back after dinner, you just keep enjoying yourself" and she smiled as he walked towards the door. Before he could close it, she softly said " I love you" and he smiled to himself, knowing that she understood he heard her words.

Once outside the door, Jace swiftly leaned his head against the wall. Taking in the scent of the room and the waft of Clary's presence. He decided that she was the most beautiful person in his world and that he knew her work was her feelings. If she was painting Alec like that, he understood the respect she had for him and the respect of their relationship and he understood her thankfulness to Alec for being there for himself. So he walked down towards the kitchen and decided he wouldn't eat with everyone. He grabbed two plated and piled clary' s favorites on one and his on the other. Taking a bottle of wine, he balanced the two plated on his arm and grabbed to cups, leaning them on the neck of the bottle, he then walked out of the kitchen, saying a polite goodnight to everyone, he headed to clary's room…

This time when Jace walked in, he swiftly moved to the floor space opposite clary. Placing the food on wood he grabbed a pillow from the nearby bed and pulled Clary's stomach up so he could place the pillow under her. "thankyou" she mumbled, as she continued her diligent strokes. He grabbed a pillow himself and sat down, pulling his food up on his lap and placing clary's plate next to her with a fork. As he sat there he looked around her room and basked in the scent. Nanchampa, her favorite incense was burning low on the windowsill and smoke was swiftly rising from the three sticks. His eyes then went to her wall beside her bed, the one she would face every night because he knew she lied on her right side, towards the door and back to the window. She had told him once that she had always positioned her bed to face the door so she could run from the window, and as a child she was afraid of 'monsters' that crawled in her room whilst she was asleep. Now that she was a shadow hunter, she probably figured, as much as he had, that those monsters were real and that her fear was completely relevant. Even though she was safe in the institute, as he had assured her, he didn't complain when she slept facing the door, he found it cute. On the wall next to the door were about 50 different sized sketches. Each one held a memory to Clary, he could see his face starring through the paper and looking at her in bed, he saw Jocelyn hugging Luke on their wedding day, a small piece of paper showed the greenhouse and the seat where they first kissed. There was Simon and Isabelle, Magnus and Alec and again Jace, but only his chest, his right side collarbone, neck and jawline marked with black runes and lighter ones representing his scars, she had paid so much attention and he liked it, he smiled in reflection. As he looked closer, he could see a parchment of sketch of himself playing with Max, she must have drawn that the first time that she met max, long before he died. He gulped and looked down towards his food, quickly he scoffed it into his mouth and stood up. He went up to the wall and gingerly placed his fingers across Max's face, a tear shedding down his face, Jace quickly wiped it away and stood back to look at each picture again. Clary was so talented it almost hurt; she was able to capture everyone's emotions and feelings whilst also allowing herself to express her own thoughts and it amazed Jace. He didn't want to stop looking but then he heard the pop of the wine bottle and turned to behind the bed seeing Clary hand him a glass of Wine. "Thank you my love" he said and took the glass with haste, turning back around and sitting on the bed. Continuing to look at the sketches and think about the silence that filled the room but the comfort that he felt with her warm, red body only meters away.

Clary looked down at her work and felt herself nod in approval. She was done and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Alec's eyes blossomed amidst the purple and blue flowers that almost covered his whole body. The red light that shone onto his right cheekbone was now dull in comparison to the deep ocean blue of his eyes and everything she saw in Alec, his fierceness and tenderness shone through the acrylic, water colour and charcoal and she was so proud. Jace had fallen asleep a few glasses of wine ago and she didn't need to wake him, she felt his eyes burning into her back and she quickly stood up and turned around. Almost tripping on herself. She had drunk the rest of the wine and knew it had hit her now, now that she was out of her haze of paint. Jace reached her with reflexes like he hadn't just woken up and pulled her to him, lifting her up so he was cradling her like a baby. "Hi" she whispered, "Fray" Jace chuckled, "You've had a little to much to drink", "so have you" she replied while bopping his nose with her finger. He chucked again and brought his lips to hers. She relaxed against him again and he moved towards the bed, placing her down and shifting to move on top of her. He didn't stop kissing her once and she loved it. His soft lips hit her so gently and his tongue was stroking hers, meanwhile her hands were reaching around his shirt and demanding to feel his back. He quickly lifted himself so he was straddling her hips and pulled up his shirt with the flick of a wrist.

He didn't come back down for a kiss but lightly skimmed Clary's collar bone and followed his hand down to the hem of her shirt, he lifted it up over her head and rested his eyes on her sport bra, knowing it was uncomfortable for her he grabbed it and pulled it over her head too. She didn't feel uncomfortable with Jace's eyes on her because they burnt through with only love and so she just laid there, completely comfortable with the warmth of Jace's body straddling hers.

He leant down and kissed her on the forehead whilst pulling her hair free form the clip that held in her bun, he then allowed his hands to skim through it and remove any knots with ease.

Clary felt his pianist fingers going through her hair and she hummed to the angelic feeling of his touch. She then heard him say "Hands up" and she put them up as he slipped his white cotton t-shirt over her hands individually and let it slide over her head. She felt him pull himself up and then watched him stand there and bend down, taking off his pants in the process. She smiled when she saw his oh-so- comfortable black boxers and then leaned further into the pillows as he lean against her. He unbuttoned her painting jeans and slid down the zipper, pulling them down to her ankles and taking in her black lace panties. "Clary, I love you" he said as he watched her smile and start to giggle. She knew he wasn't going to try anything and that he was just helping her into bed and enjoying her body at the same time.

Jace then pulled down his white shirt and let it flow to her mid thigh, before pulling her stomach up with his hand and grabbing the covers with his other, he yanked the sheets down to her ankles and went to the other side of the bed, all while clary watched him. He slid in beside her and pulled the covers up towards their chest. Moving closer, he wrapped one arm under Clary's pillow and another over her stomach, allowing her to come to his chest. The only time Clary would lay facing the window is if Jace was in bed with her. He knew that his body practically doubled her small frame and that she couldn't see over his shoulder, so when she nuzzled into his neck, she was safe. Jace stroked her back while playing with her hair in his other hand. He had never loved or adored someone as much as he adored clary and he loved that she had worn those black lace panties. But he also knew that he didn't want sex with clary right now, he wanted to protect her from everything and as her breath evened out, he pulled her closer, resting his head on her hair and entwining their legs, looking past her to see the drawing once again, and falling asleep to the talent and thoughts of his girlfriend, Clary.


End file.
